oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Oscar
Lab Director at Odd Squad Precinct 13579 (Formerly)|Badge Number = 56|Friends = Olive Otto Owen|Co-worker(s) = Ms. O (Former Boss) Oona (Former Assistant)|debut = "Zero Effect"|voice = Sean Michael Kyer|Actor = Sean Michael Kyer Jackson Hodge-Carter (5 years old)|Enemies = Odie(Formerly) Obbs(Formerly)|Appearance = Slender, light skin, blond hair, blue eyes and clear grey glasses.}} Agent Oscar is a scientist who built gadgets in the Odd Squad Lab. He is played by Sean Michael Kyer. Profile Because Oscar is an inventor, he does not have a partner. However, he is a huge help to the agents. Oscar has invented most of the gadgets the agents use. Though the gadgets are very useful, they tend to get agents into all sorts of crazy trouble. As of Season 2, Oscar takes on a scientist named Oona as his lab assistant. He is the Odd Squad lab director and the "head" of the inventors at Precinct 13579. As of Oscar Strikes Back, he is promoted to President of Scientists following Obbs's deposition, while Oona takes over his lab. Personality Oscar is kind, responsible, very organized, and supportive of others, especially Agents Olive and Otto. He seems to prefer avoiding danger and being cautious, as seen in the abundance of (often redundant) gadgets he creates but tends to get himself and others into trouble anyways. He is extremely quirky, but it is what makes him likable. Quotes * "Hey, guys!" * "Greetings, agents!" * "If you could ____, that would be great." * "I don't think I'm ready for this!" * "No! What am I, crazy?" Trivia *Oscar has had 600 haircuts, all of which were copied from Odie. Since "The Curious Case of Pirate-itis", however, he has stopped stealing Odie's hair designs. *Except in flashbacks, Oscar has only two main hairstyles over the course of the show. The hairstyle he has depends on when the episode was recorded. *Oscar created 25 robots that he calls his Oscarbots, in order to create the perfect juice box for Ms. O. *His favorite number is 10, as seen in "No Ifs, Ands, or Robots". *His favorite food is carrots ("How to Interrogate a Unicorn"), yet the website says his favorite food is a pill he made that tastes like any food. Also, his favorite granola bar is a Shmumbercrunch. *He makes lots of mistakes. He even makes the same mistakes twice, or sometimes 25 times in a row. *Oscar is 11 years old, but after the Make-You-Older-inator went off, he's now a year older. *Oscar is the first main character who appears with glasses (second is Agent Olympia). *In "Jinx", Oscar is looking for a catchphrase, even though his catchphrase is "Hey, Guys!" *Oscar is also a capable tailor, as seen in "The Jackies", "The Potato Ultimato" and "Odd Squad: The Movie". *Oscar often enters scenes covered in blob or feathers or slime due to an experiment gone wrong. *He has a cousin named "Jeffery", who is hard to understand. *He lives on Fourteenth Street. *He claims he can speak dolphin, although it sounds likes a seal. *He was present during the Great Worm War. *He has an overactive imagination, which caused book characters to come to life in "How to Interrogate a Unicorn". *In "Olive and Otto in Shmumberland", he took his Yo-Yo show on the road. *An unnamed band wrote a song about him ("Oscar is Awesome!") and performed it in headquarters in "Trading Places". *Oscar's favorite stuffed animal when he was five is a teddy bear named "Norman", which he used as one of the three units of measurements to bury a treasure chest in "Rise of the Hydraclops". *He and Dr. O are immune to the Jinx, as they have both had it before. *He doesn't know how to swim. *He has 17 lab coats because he gets chilly easily. Previous Jobs Oscar was fired from 60 jobs at Odd Squad before he became a scientist. Some of them include: * Tube Operator * Security * Lifeguard * Concession Salesman * Air Conditioner Repairman * Segway Driver * Kitchen Assistant * Greeter * Assistant Appearances Season 1 * Zero Effect * Double Trouble * My Better Half * Reindeer Games * Blob on the Job * Oscar and the Oscarbots / Picture Day * Ms. O Uh-Oh * The Trouble with Centigurps / Totally Odd Squad * How to Interrogate a Unicorn * Best Seats in the House * Life of O'Brian * The Jackies / Invasion of the Body Switchers * The One That Got Away * Odd Outbreak / The Perfect Lunch * Rise of the Hydraclops / O is Not for Old * Dance Like Nobody's Watching / Recipe For Disaster * Hold the Door / Flatastrophe * Puppet Show * 6:00 to 6:05 * The Potato Ultimato * Jinx * Training Day * Trading Places / Bad Lemonade * Game Time * The O Games * Captain Fun / Switch Your Partner Round and Round * The Curious Case of Pirate-itis / Oscar the Couch * No Ifs, Ands, or Robots / Worst First Day Ever * Undercover Olive * Not So Splash * Disorder in the Court * Oscar of All Trades * There Might Be Dragons * O is Not For Over Season 2 * First Day * Back to the Past / Odd Squad Needs You * Oscar Strikes Back Cameo Appearances * Party of 5,4,3,2,1 * A Case of the Sing-Alongs * Whatever Happened to Agent Oz? * Now You Don't See Me (voice only) * Olive and Otto in Shmumberland * The O Team * Odd Squad: Odds and Ends (cameo) Gallery nrswmsRJ7u1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntncleFOkE1rv5alo 1280.jpg 20150713154545.jpg 20150713154510.jpg 12400636 939582806134059 7057608952166220325 n-1-.jpg 141212_a424a_oscar_osi_sn635.jpg sk5-300x169.jpg th.jpg hqdefault.jpg ASSISTANT OSCAR.PNG early scientist osca5r.PNG GREETER OSCAR.PNG LIFE GUARD OSCAR.PNG SECURITY OSCAR.PNG CAFETERIA ASSISTANT OSCAR.PNG segway oscar.PNG VENDOR OSCAR.PNG REPAIR MAN OSCAR.PNG Oscar no throw.png Oscar bot 10.jpg Tp1.jpg The Oscars.jpg Sk5-300x169.jpg Director, Scientiest Oscar.jpg Oscar.jpg Oscar.png Oscar.gif 141212 a424a oscar osi sn635.jpg Sean-Michael-Kyer-is-Agent-Oscar-and-Millie-Davis-is-Ms-O.jpg Curious Case of Piratitis Oscar With Ray.png Meet Agent Oscar Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Science Category:A to Z